


at the end of the world

by Set_Suna



Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone worries about him, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hugs, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Platonic Cuddling, Tommy's so relieved, don't ship real people you heathens, ooc? perhaps. do I care? no., platonic affection is the shit, the sleepy bois are practically brothers I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Suna/pseuds/Set_Suna
Summary: "We were so worried!" Tubbo exclaimed, squeezing again.Tommy coughed, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, now could you stop before you break my ribcage?"Tubbo released him, smiling sheepishly. Techno was already beelining for them. He instantly put his hands on Tommy's cheeks and checked him twice over."No injuries?" he questioned, moving to Wilbur and giving him the same treatment. "Everything's in place? Nothing's broken?""We're fine, Techno," Wilbur answered quietly, pulling Techno's hands from his face. Instead of letting them go, he held them, staring down at them intensely.Niki and Quackity quietly joined the group. Niki gazed from Wilbur, to Tommy, then back again. She tentatively asked, "Did... Did something happen?"
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Pogtopia Breakdown [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986469
Comments: 32
Kudos: 745
Collections: SBI Family Feels





	at the end of the world

**Author's Note:**

> awww last part :( I really liked writing these... Maybe I'll write a little epilogue ;) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read along with the series updates! I hope this conclusion leaves you satisfied :) To everyone who hasn't: I do suggest reading the previous works to get the whole emotional experience, because these are connected. Read all for optimal angst, if I were to put it some way.

Tommy didn't realize how cold he was until they were back inside. He shivered as they stepped back inside the dirt shack. Wilbur noticed, immediately slipping off his coat and wrapping it around his shoulders. Tommy muttered a 'thank you' and lead Wilbur downstairs. He brought a hand to his mouth and yawned. He'd heard Wilbur leaving right before he was about to sleep, and he was already up much later than he usually was. 

"Sleepy? Past your bed time?" Wilbur joked weakly. 

Tommy threw his elbow backwards to jab at his knees. "Maybe. Let me be tired, big man."

"Sure," Wilbur said, smile obvious in his voice. Tommy didn't care enough to lean away when Wil ruffled his hair. 

As they descended deeper and deeper, Tommy started to hear panicked talking. He glanced back at Wil, who seemed to share his concern. He gave Tommy a nod and put an affirming hand on his back. Tommy sped up, taking the stairs two at a time. God bless his long legs. 

He launched himself onto the top landing. He rushed to the edge to gaze into the ravine and quickly saw the cause of commotion before Wilbur pulled him back. Wilbur put both hands on his shoulders to lean and peer around him. Everyone was awake. They were gathered around Techno as he quickly donned his armor. Tommy immediately understood what was going on here. He wrenched Wilbur's hands from his shoulders and began to tug him towards the stairs. 

"You can't go out there all alone, it's too dangerous!" Niki begged, stepping in front of Techno as he rose to his feet. 

"We don't even know what happened to them! Maybe they'll be back any minute now!" Quackity tried to reason. 

"If there's any chance that Tommy and Wil are in danger, I'm leaving," Techno responded, grabbing his sword and moving to step around Niki.

She reached her hands out and pressed against his shoulders, "No, Techno, please wait-"

Tommy was dragging Wilbur down the steps. All of their friends were too distracted by their absence to notice their return. Until, Tommy met a pair of blue eyes over Quackity's shoulder. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo shouted, running out from behind Quackity. 

The wind was knocked out of him as Tubbo collided with and squeezed his torso. Tommy returned the hug instantly, without hesitation. He should've realized how much stress this would've put on everyone. Obviously, seeing both him and Wilbur missing in the middle of the night had sent them into a panic. 

"We were so worried!" Tubbo exclaimed, squeezing again.

Tommy coughed, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, now could you stop before you break my ribcage?" 

Tubbo released him, smiling sheepishly. Techno was already beelining for them. He instantly put his hands on Tommy's cheeks and checked him twice over.

"No injuries?" he questioned, moving to Wilbur and giving him the same treatment. "Everything's in place? Nothing's broken?"

"We're fine, Techno," Wilbur answered quietly, pulling Techno's hands from his face. Instead of letting them go, he held them, staring down at them intensely.

Niki and Quackity quietly joined the group. Niki gazed from Wilbur, to Tommy, then back again. She tentatively asked, "Did... Did something happen?"

Tommy lit up instantly, "Yeah, Wilbur's done being a little bitch-!"

Wilbur reached out and pushed Tommy's head down to make him shut up. He tousled his hair before letting him stand up straight again.

"Shut it, you... let me talk." Wilbur took a breath. He stood up straight and faced the group head on. 

"I've been... a monster to you guys. Blowing up L'manberg was never going to change anything. Schlatt would just build it up again, he wouldn't give up. We need to take him out. We need to work together. You guys don't have to forgive me for all the fucked up shit I've done." He looked to Tommy, pain in his eyes. "I never should have put all that weight on your shoulders, Tommy." He hid his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have left the decision to destroy L'manberg up to you, Tubbo. Techno I should have explained our plan to you more. I should have tried to get Niki out of Manberg sooner. I fucked up _so much_. I let my emotions get the better of me and I hurt you all in the process. And I'm _so sorry_ ," Wilbur finished, tearing his hands away from his face. His voice was raw from the screaming and crying they'd done already. Tommy could see his hands were trembling. 

The others seemed nearly shocked to silence. Surprisingly, it was Techno who made the first move. He grabbed Wilbur's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Wilbur stiffened briefly, stunned, but he melted into Techno's embrace soon after. Tubbo and Niki quickly joined in the hug. Even Quackity joined their circle, putting a hand on Wil's shoulder. 

Tommy couldn't believe it. Everything had changed so suddenly. Wilbur had wanted to change. Everyone looked so happy. After seeing his friends be so miserable for the past few weeks, this felt amazing. He'd missed this. He didn't want to admit how much he'd missed it. He'd been so scared. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold them all together. While Wilbur didn't interact, Tommy felt the responsibility of Pogtopia's wellbeing fall on his shoulders. He'd been hyper aware of it. He spent every second of his time making sure everyone was okay. He had to make sure they stayed together, or everything really would be over.

But, it looked like things would be okay. 

It looked like _they_ would be okay.

He felt a dam break open in his chest. 

Tears started to stream down his face. Tommy began to cry. He stood in the ravine, hiccuping and trying to wipe the tears from his face. The relief that flooded his chest was immeasurable. He wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to do this alone. 

"Tommy? Tommy what's wrong?" Wilbur's voice asked worriedly. He felt hands on his shoulders. He saw Wilbur's shape in front of him. 

"I-I'm just-" Tommy managed, still trying to clear his face. "I'm really happy. I-I'm not alone anymore." 

"Oh, Tommy..." he heard Niki sigh. 

Wilbur hugged him close, running a hand up and down his back. His fingers tightened on Wilbur's shirt. He really did miss his brother. Life without him was worse than he thought it'd be. 

"I'm so sorry I left you alone," Wilbur muttered into his ear. 

Tommy nodded into Wil's chest. He felt another set of arms wrap around him from behind. 

"You should have said something if you were feeling bad!" Tubbo whined, cheek pressed against Tommy's spine. "We would've helped you, y'know." 

"Yeah, you don't have to do everything on your own," Niki added. When Tommy lifted his head to glance down at Niki, she had tears in her eyes. 

A familiar hand wiped a tear from his face. Techno wrapped his arms around his and Wilbur's shoulders. 

"I know you're tough, Tommy, but don't overestimate yourself," he joked, smiling with Tommy. 

"C'mon, Techno, he's a big man who can handle himself," Quackity jumped in, grin spreading on his face. 

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. He really did have great friends. Perhaps the best in the world. He dried his face with his sleeves and sighed, truly happy.

"Thanks, guys," he mumbled. 

Being met with everyone's smiling faces, he felt that small bit of hope he clung to double in size. They weren't out yet. In fact, Schlatt wouldn't know what was coming for him. 

The future had frightened Tommy. For weeks he had felt like the floor would collapse out from under him at any second. He didn't know if he'd be able to rally everyone with him. He was so worried about what was to come that he didn't notice how much the others cared. He felt stupid, really. They'd all chosen to be on this side. They all were fighting for something. They all cared about him. 

Tommy wasn't sure what people meant when they talked about feeling alone even in a group of people until now. He'd been so caught up in the responsibility given to him. He thought it was a problem that rested on his shoulders and his alone. He didn't consider the fact that people were willing to share it. 

They all waited. They watched carefully and made sure Tommy was okay and calmed down before everyone decided it was okay to go back to bed. Tommy wasn't sure the others actually returned to their rooms. All Tommy knew was that he was the first to. He was so, incredibly tired. 

He dropped into bed, his head trying to make him think but his body telling him to shut down. He bundled deep into the covers, feeling warm and comfortable. Just as he felt himself dozing off, his bed dipped from someone else's weight. He rolled over to see Wilbur in the dim light. 

"What's up?" Tommy asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up on his elbows. 

"Wanted to make sure you were okay," Wil said. He tilted his head for a moment, contemplating something, before nodding like he'd made his decision. He shoved Tommy over and mumbled, "Scoot." 

Too tired to argue, Tommy made room and let Wilbur curl up next to him. The indescribable feeling of safety that washed over Tommy made him relax, more so than he had in a while. Having his brother back made everything feel worthwhile. 

"Love ya, Toms," Wilbur murmured. 

"Everybody loves me," Tommy replied drowsily, eyes drifting shut. He smiled lazily when he felt Wilbur chuckle. He muttered, "Love you too, big man."

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy was suddenly shoved into a leadership role with much more responsibility than a kid his age should have to take on and the weight is crushing him IN THIS ESSAY I WILL-
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/bookmarks you choose to leave! 
> 
> You can follow my [tumblr](https://quibbels.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/quiblii) to see more stuff from me!


End file.
